Take It All Away
by The Pedantic Lady Pendragon
Summary: Ten years of peace was shattered in an instant. She knew returning here would cause nothing but trouble. Old wounds are re-opened as Ghostface emerges to torment Sidney once more. The fight for survival is re-ignited and the return of a face long gone knocks everyone's lives off kilter. Part 4 of the Sidney & Sam alternate series. Follows Scream 4 timeline.
1. All That Is Gold Is Rusted

The sun was shining brightly over Woodsboro. People were going along with their daily routines, going to work, going to school. It was like any other day in the small town, but it wasn't just another day. Today was the fifteenth anniversary of the Woodsboro massacre, and you could literally feel it in the air. Especially in the graveyard where a woman was stood next to a grave a batch of flowers in her hand. In the past ten years she had only been back to this spot twice. The first when she began to rebuild her life, the second when she had finally come to terms with everything and had finally found the strength to move on, to move into the light.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here!" Sidney apologized to the marble headstone her fingertips grazing the cold material lightly. She thought by now it would have begun to fall apart, to crack or be covered in moss but it wasn't. It looked brand new, exactly the way it did ten years ago. She knew who had been taking care of it. Dewey. She should have known that he wouldn't let it fall into ruin. "I just… I just couldn't handle seeing you like this. I may have moved forwards, survived even… But you were the one thing the one person I just couldn't let go of and it hurt me so much knowing that I could move forward and you couldn't" She continued on kneeling down in front of the head piece. "I can't believe that it's fifteen years since this all started, fifteen years since I met you. Ten years since I lost you! Time has flown by. But there hasn't been a day where I haven't thought of you…You were my best friend… My sister. And I've missed you so much. It's weird being back in this town… I can't even explain it!" She spoke quietly before checking her watch and sighing gently.

"I've got to get going… Busy day of signing books… I'll be back before I leave though I promise you!" She cooed gently before placing the flowers down on top of the headstone. "I hope I've made you proud Sam!" Sidney finished before turning and walking away from the grave with a heavy heart. What she would give to have her here now. To have the girl by her side once more. Wishful thinking.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sidney stepped out of the car ever so slowly. This was it. She was finally here. Standing to full height she scanned her surroundings and wasn't surprised to see several ghostface costumes lining the streets. She suppressed the slight shudder that she could feel prickling at her bones. He didn't frighten her anymore. She'd moved on from it all. Ten hard years of recovering. Recovering from the ordeal. But there was still that part of her that feared him, in the deep dark recesses of her mind he was still there. Waiting around every corner – every door. Shaking her head of the dangerous thoughts she snapped out of it when her PA's voice resounded in her ears. "So what do you think?".

"Well I guess today is the anniversary… Kids!" Sidney shrugged peeling her eyes away from the costumes and towards Rebecca who was grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"No the display!" Rebecca drawled dragging Sidney over to the shop window. Her books were lined up nicely for everyone to see. "I told the owner I'd kill his cat if he didn't get it right!" Rebecca shrugged and headed off into the shop. Sidney chuckled lightly and followed her in. "Nice!".

**Meanwhile…**

Kirby jumped in her car shoveling the last piece of toast into her mouth. Wiping her hands on her jeans she quickly started up the car and pulled out of her drive. Music was blaring through her speakers as she went putting her foot down as she headed towards her best friend's house. _Crap I'm late!_ She groaned inwardly speeding up a little bit more. As she did this though she failed to notice the Sherriff about to get into his car. She could just about hear his shouts of _'25 stay alive'_ across her music. "Ahh shit… sorry Sherriff!" She yelled out of the window but she didn't slow down her pace.

Within minutes she was pulling up outside of Jill's house and honked the horn loudly. Her friend skipped towards the car books in hand. Kirby wound the window down quickly. "Hey before you get in the car you have to promise not to kill me!" She began leaning over towards the door as her friend neared.

"Why what did you do?" Jill laughed and rolled her eyes as she continued towards the car.

"Trevor called me last night!" Kirby cringed and Jill groaned as she hopped into the vehicle and began to put her seat belt on. "What? Why is he calling you?" She asked sending an exasperated look to her oldest friend.

"Because you're not taking his calls, he knows I've got your ear and he wants to know!" Kirby replied knocking the horn once more.

"Know what!" Jill grumbled looking at Kirby her face a mix of horror and angst.

"Know how upset you are!" Kirby answered honestly and was about to continue when Jill cut across her as she saw Olivia strolling towards the car. "Can we please not talk about this now!" She said tiredly and Kirby just put her hands in mock defence. The back door was swung open and a tall brunette hopped in a smile on her face.

"So Trevor called me last night!" She chirped casually causing Jill turn in her seat and scoff loudly. "He called you as well!" She moaned angrily not believing what he was doing. "He's worried that your cousin coming to Woodsboro is distracting you from knowing how sorry he is!" Olivia spoke reciting the boy's words from over the phone.

"Wow that's inventive!" Jill scoffed once again causing a light laugh to ripple from Kirby who started up the car once more and began to drive towards the school.

"Oh by the way have you seen the grim reaper? Angel of death?" Olivia asked leaning back in her seat. The thought of the woman coming to Woodsboro was making her skin crawl. "Who?" Jill asked turning to look at her once more.

"Your cousin!" Kirby began flicking her gaze between her friends and the road. "Last stop on her book tour, first stop to a new life it's all very dramatic!" Kirby laughed lightly the other two joining her at the words. "She's the reason why I love horror movies!" She added on with a grin to which Jill just shook her head.

"Oh I bet she'd just love to hear that!" She chuckled. "If I knew her that is!" She added on and Olivia leaned forward in her seat popping her head between the two front ones.

"You know why they call her the angel of death? Because everywhere she goes people die. Everyone except her!" Olivia chimed shuddering once again at the thought of the woman. "You know Stab is the wrong franchise for her it should be Final Destination!".

Kirby was going to reply with some witty retort when suddenly Jill's phone began to ring loudly bringing all their attention to it. "Why is Jenny Randall calling me?" She questioned looking between the two girls. "Ooh the other woman!" Olivia smiled gleefully and Kirby just sent her a look.

"Hello!" Jill said and the other end of the line sounded very distorted.

"Hello Jill!" Ghostface's voice echoed down the line into her ear. "Jenny is that you?" Jill asked back down the phone.

"What's your favourite scary movie?" The voice spoke back and Jill screwed her eyes up in confusion. "Okay who is this?" She groaned and Kirby leaned towards her interested in the conversation. Jill noticing this clicked the phone onto speaker so all the occupants in the car could hear. "I said who is this?".

"And I asked you a question… What's your favourite scary movie?" The voice growled back and all three girls just looked at each other. "Ugh I'm hanging up!" Jill said quickly before disconnecting the call and placing her phone in her pocket.

"Wow that's original… I had a phone call like that this morning from Marnie the carnie!" Olivia said as she remembered her own experience.

"What?" Kirby said turning her attention to Olivia. She was snapped out it though when Jill yelled loudly. "Kirby watch out!". With her words Kirby turned her attention instantly to the road and slammed on the emergency break to try and avoid the truck that had barrelled past them. The three lurched forward and gasped loudly each trying to get their breath back. Kirby's heart was racing and she shook her head and breathed out trying to compose herself. "You just run a stop sign!" Jill said breathlessly looking at her blonde friend who's hands were tight around the steering wheel.

"Sorry!" Kirby apologized looking between the two. That was way too close to call.

"See!" Olivia said from the backseat and the two girls just looked at her. "Angel of death!".

0o0o0o0o0o

The girls strolled across the grounds talking amongst themselves. To say the rest of the ride to the school was done at a snails pace was an understatement. "How you haven't had your license taken off you yet I'll never know!" Jill spoke looking at Kirby who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea. You know me though Jill always living life in the fast lane!" Kirby smiled eliciting a chuckle from the other two girls.

"You won't be saying that when you end up dead Kirby!" Jill scolded and once again the blonde just shrugged. "Of course I won't be saying it I'd be dead!".

"Stop being such a wiseass!" Jill laughed again nudging Kirby's shoulder playfully. Their friendly banter though was cut across when Robbie run over to them, camera on his head.

"This is Hall Pass with Robbie Mercer and I'm here with the luscious Olivia –_don't-look-at-my-tits-I-have-a-mind-_Morris! And here is my Woodsboro massacre anniversary question! What's your favourite scary movie?" He asked cockily walking ahead of them and panning the camera across the three completely unavailable ladies in front of him.

"Is that all you've got. Some crappy question? Where'd you hear it?" Olivia piped up clearly mocking him as they walked towards the main building.

"It's a line from Stab 1!" Robbie defended and turned to look at the person who had tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh hey Charlie!" He said to the gangly shaggy haired boy before turning his attention back to the girls. "Hey Kirby you're a horror film nut, what's your favourite scary movie?" He asked the petite blonde who rolled her eyes at him dramatically.

"Bambi!" She spat sarcastically pushing his camera down towards the ground. "Dork!" Kirby grumbled pushing past Robbie and Charlie. As she did this she caught Charlie laughing lightly and she narrowed her eyes at him. "What?".

"That was funny!" He defended hands raised and the girl just continued onwards completely ignoring him and turning her attention back to the girls.

Charlie watched her go longingly and Robbie put a hand on his shoulder. "Completely untouchable!" Robbie said and Charlie just smirked at him.

"Nah man she wants me!".

**Meanwhile…**

A woman was sat in a small café rolling a cup of coffee between her palms. Her long dark hair was curled lightly and fell way past her shoulders and she had a phone pressed between her ear and her shoulder.

"Look I don't give a shit about that. The order was a done deal, there is no way you can send that shipment back. The transaction has been completed, the merchandise has been delivered… Merchandise which I personally escorted here to Vegas all the way from the British Museum. I am not taking it all the way back with me because it'll be my arse on the line and don't even threaten us with court proceedings because we've still got all the paperwork to show that everything was above board and your side screwed it up. This conversation is over. Good day!" The woman growled confidently before chucking the phone down on the table.

She rubbed her temples gingerly and sighed. _Stupid fucking gallery_ she grumbled inwardly as she slumped back in her seat. All she wanted was to go home and cuddle her girl so tight. Sure Vegas had been fun, mixing business and pleasure but she was over her partying stage. She had responsibility's now. Checking her watch she judged what time it would be in Cardiff. _Hmm 7pm… That'll do_ she said inwardly before picking up her phone and punching in the familiar number.

After a few rings a familiar voice hit her ears. "Hey Claire could you put Amelia on please… I know she's not in bed yet!" She laughed down the phone to her friend who pulled the phone from her ear and called for the person. The woman heard shuffling of feet and couldn't help but smile when she heard the girls voice.

"Hi Mammy!" The cute voice rang through the phone.

"Hey baby girl… You behaving for your Aunty Claire. Better had be or I won't bring you home any presents!" She laughed and she could hear the child give an exasperated sigh.

"I always behave. I'm a good girl. I got a gold star off my teacher today for getting all my maths questions right!" The child squealed happily and the dark haired woman could hear the excitement in her child's voice.

"Well done Mammy's little genius. I've got no choice but to bring you something back now have I" She grinned at Amelia's enthusiasm. She was so proud of her daughter. Her shining light when everything was dark. The child literally saved her life.

"Yay!" She cried happily clapping at her mother's words. "When will you be home? Can you bring me back a pony?" She asked innocently and the woman snorted loudly at her daughter's words.

"Not a chance in hell Kiddo. I wouldn't be able to get a pony on a plane and you're spoiled enough as it is… And I won't be too much longer sweetheart a few more days and I'll be home with you okay!" She cooed affectionately.

"Okay… I'm going to bed now… like a good girl!" She laughed sweetly down the phone. "I love you!".

"I love you too Amelia, night night don't let the bed bugs bite!" She said back and hung up the phone. Hearing the little girls voice had made her incredibly homesick. She hadn't been this far away from her daughter in a long time and it was killing her. With a hefty sigh she took a sip of her coffee and put her hand in her pocket pulling out the photo of the little girl. Her thumb rubbed across the film gently and she smiled at it before placing it inside the breast pocket of her leather jacket.

Just when she thought she could catch a break her phone started ringing loudly once again and she groaned loudly banging her head on the wooden table as she saw the caller ID. Vegas Gallery. Oh she couldn't wait to get home.

0o0o0o0o0o

"I wonder what Sidney's like in person. Bitter? Twisted? Kind?" Kirby mused as she stood next to Jill who was arranging her locker.

"Kirby I've met her like once and that was a flying five minutes or so!" Jill chuckled at Kirby. She was such a geek. "You're more interested in my life and family then I am!" Jill accused and Kirby smiled back at her mischievously.

"Your cousin is like the most famous person to come out of Woodsboro. Of course I'm interested!" Kirby chuckled light heartedly. "I wonder if she'll go to Sam Stafford's grave seems as she's in the area, it is her dead best friend after all. I know I would if that was us in that situation!" Kirby said bluntly looking at her friend. When she did she was sure that she saw Jill's eyes darken ever so slightly but shrugged it off as a trick of the light.

"I'd do the same if it was us as well!" Jill smiled and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I wonder what her life would have been like if Sam was around still. If she hadn't died ten years ago… I mean she would have made a fortune from all the films they made if she was still alive." Jill said curiously and Kirby shook her head.

"The only reason they could keep using her name to sell the films and make her a continuous character in the series after Sidney threatened to sue them was because she was dead. If she was alive they would have had to cut her name the same time they did Sidney's" Kirby corrected her film knowledge coming into full force.

"Ouch that's cold!" Jill replied and Kirby nodded agreeing with her words. "I think Charlie likes you!" Jill winked at her friend deciding to change the subject off of her cousin and friends.

"And I like him!" Kirby smirked eyes alight with mischief. "To tease, to torment, to make squirm…" She laughed lightly as she thought of the boy. Sure she was attracted to him slightly, he was a complete film geek like her and was putty in her hands but she never really felt like making a move.

"You could do worse…" Jill said and Kirby rolled her eyes at her friend. She sounded like her mother sometimes. "Trust me!" Jill added and shut her locker door, but when she did she came into view with Trevor her ex who was stood there arms crossed across his chest.

"Oh…" Kirby drawled and cringed at the awkwardness that was surrounding them. "Hi Trevor… Bye Trevor!" She chirped and sent a look of condolence to Jill before slinking off towards her next class leaving her friend to deal with her persistent ex alone.

As Kirby disappeared from her eye line she turned to face the boy and groaned. _Why couldn't he take the hint_ she mumbled inwardly before beginning to speak.

0o0o0o0o0o

"And I began to believe myself that was all I was… A victim" Sidney spoke from her podium to the packed book store as she read an extract from her book. She hated the public appearances. She truly did but she knew it was necessary. "And that was unacceptable to me and I made a promise to the girl who saved my life not to let it destroy me. So I didn't. I sat down and began to write a new role for myself, a role for a woman who could leave the walls of fear behind and step out into the sunlight. Out of darkness" She finished and received a loud applause from the bookstore.

She smiled and waved and thanked them all for coming but stopped when she saw a familiar face weaving their way through the crowd. Smiling brightly she stepped down off of the podium and walked towards her. "Gale! I'm glad you came!" Sidney smiled genuinely at the woman as she stopped in front of her. She had certainly aged well that was for sure.

"Congratulations Sid. I haven't had a chance to read it yet!" Gale smiled lightly and Sidney laughed at her. "Well you know where you can get one!" She said before stepping forward and embracing the woman. It was weird hugging her. Even after all these years there was still a barrier there between them.

It was then that she noticed another familiar face. A face she had missed a lot. Pulling away from Gale she stepped towards him. "Dewey!" She smiled grabbing him and pulling him into an incredibly tight hug. "Hey Sid!" He smiled before stepping back just as police sirens rang around the shop. "I'm so sorry about this Sid… Really I am!" He said to her placing a reassuring arm on her shoulder as his smile dropped from his face.

Police cars pulled up with haste outside the book shop bringing everyone's attention to it. "Okay everyone listen up!" Dewey called waving his arms around, bringing the attention back to him. "I need everyone to wait here and be silent okay!" He ordered as Deputy Judy waltzed in and began pushing people back to the other end of the shop.

"The Sherriff thanks you for your co-operation!" She spoke up but was stopped when Rebecca popped up angrily. "I'm trying to run a signing here!" She spat viciously and Judy just glared at her before pushing her away as well, a little harder than necessary. "Ma'am this is a police event now!".

"Dewey what the hell is going on?" Gale said stepping up to her husband eyes wide and filled with confusion. It must have been something big for the amount of cars that had pulled up outside of the shop.

"Not now Gale!" Dewey muttered quickly before silencing everyone and looking to Judy who began to dial the number. All was silent for a few seconds until finally there was the sound of a phone ringing – somewhere just outside of the building. "Sherriff out here!" One of his officers called and the entirety of the store filtered out through the small door and out into the open.

The officers walked along the sidewalk as the sound grew louder and louder and finally they realized it was emanating from a small silver car. Judy drew out her gun and pointed it at the trunk nervously. "Uhh Dewey…" Sid croaked out but the man put his and up to silence her but she ignored it. "That's my rental" She spoke up and the Officers looked at her; their faces a mix of shock and skepticism. Rebecca fished the keys out of her pocket and chucked them to Dewey who hesitantly opened the trunk.

A shocked gasp left Sidney's lips as she saw the contents of her rental. There covering the bottom of it were photos of her – each one of them smeared in crimson blood. Dewey began ushering everyone back and barking orders at his officers. She couldn't take her eyes off the photos as images from the past flashed before her eyes. Of all those days, years of bloodshed and pain and loss. She tried to speak, to say something to Dewey but the words got lost in her throat.

Surely not. Surely not after all this time. Finally finding her voice she looked at Dewey who's face flooded with sympathy as he stepped towards her. "Please tell me this is just a prank Dewey?" She asked him holding back the tremble that was clawing it's way up from her chest.

"I'm afraid not Sid, come with me!" He said taking a hold of her arm and ushering her away from the car towards his own vehicle. Sidney nodded numbly and allowed him to guide her to it still unable to comprehend what she had just seen. It had been ten years, ten years of peace and prosperity. Ten years of healing and recovery and therapy and everything else. And then; from nowhere her entire system had been shaken up. Her world was being tipped over and ripped up once again. All over again.

0o0o0o0o0o

The young woman from earlier was sat in the bar nursing a vodka idly. _Fucking idiots_ she grumbled inwardly as her mind wandered back to her visit to the gallery which after a lot of swearing, arguing and paper pushing she finally got her own way and the place took the shipment.

Downing her drink and ordering another she opened her bag and pulled out a small square book. Placing it down in front of her she didn't know whether to smile or sob. Her hand brushed across the glossy front affectionately. She knew the book off by heart already. When she'd seen it in the duty free section before her flight to Vegas her heart had stopped completely. And she hadn't even realized she'd bought it until she sat on the plane and found it in her bag. Flipping it open she gulped down half of the drink and scanned the first page.

_**'To those I've loved, to those I've lost, I thank you'**_

_**'This is dedicated to you Sam'.**_

She was so proud of her. Of what she had achieved. There wasn't a day that went by when she hadn't thought of Sidney. That first four years of being back in Wales, of being alone and isolated had nearly killed her. No one could know who she was of what she'd been through. She'd have to make up some cock and bull story whenever people recognised her from photo's of her days in Woodsboro and vehemently deny that it was actually her in them. She couldn't speak to anyone and so her only friend was the bottle. And she drank herself stupid every night, found comfort in the arms and beds of strangers she had met who were just as intoxicated as her. Many a time she had ended up sat on cliff edges,or lying in her bed with a bottle of vodka and a bottle of pills in her hand only to wake up in a hospital with the realization she'd sank so low that she'd actually gone through with it. Alcohol had become her crutch in the darkest of days.

But Sidney had survived. She had learnt to live again, had used her experiences to help other people who were struggling. She'd become a light to those people who truly were lost in their own hell, their own darkness. A smile graced her lips and the pride within her swelled.

She thought of what she'd done in the last ten years and it was bleak to say the least. But then whilst she was trapped in her own oblivion her own light arrived. She wasn't planned and she didn't have the faintest who the father was but little Amelia had entered the world; all bright eyed and bushy tailed and she changed her in so many ways. She was something worth fighting for, worth living for. She'd given her a hope. Another chance of living again. And now that little girl truly was her world, her everything. She'd done a fast track degree and landed a job as a freelance archaeologist, working for various museum's in delivering shipments and excavating landmarks. Amelia had made her turn her life around; had given her a lease of life that she didn't think she had left in her.

With a nostalgic sigh she shut the book and placed it back in her bag. She wished she could speak to Sidney, just one more time but she didn't think she'd be able to leave her. She wanted to introduce her to Amelia, to show her baby girl the woman who had influenced her middle name. But that was the past… She had left that world behind for a reason and to dredge it all up now would be almost criminal.

Finishing her drink she decided that she'd better head back to the hotel to get some rest but a headline on the tv made her stop in her tracks. "Excuse me could you turn this up please?" She asked the bartender who nodded and turned the television up so she could hear it.

"This week marks the anniversary of the infamous Woodsboro murders. Two girls were found brutally murdered this morning on the exact day that local celebrity Sidney Prescott returned to her home town…" As soon as that sentence registered in her ears her face blanched and the reporters words blurred out. _Oh no. Oh god please no._

She fell down into her seat, knees buckling in shock. Her breath was caught in her chest and she could feel her hands begin to shake. Two girls murdered, on the anniversary of when this wretched nightmare began. It was just a coincidence, a tragic one yes but a coincidence none the less. This had nothing to do with them. It just couldn't… Everyone who had motive were dead...she'd seen to that herself.

But as much as she tried to deny it; deep down she knew she was lying to herself. She knew that this was a taunt, calling Sidney out all over again. The words butcher knife registered in her mute ears and her heart raced even harder than before. It was happening, it was happening all over again. And Sidney was there in Woodsboro and obviously in the killers focus. She'd made the mistake last time of burying her head in sand when Cotton and his fiancée were murdered but she had learnt her lesson.

As she thought of Sid her heart broke. She'd be there having to deal with him all over again. Have to suffer through the nightmare for the fourth time whilst she was tucked away safely away from the chaos that was certainly about to be unleashed on the people of Woodsboro once more. Another shudder ran through and she could vaguely register the bartender asking if she was okay. She nodded at him numbly and grabbed her stuff exiting the bar. Leaning up against the cold wall outside of the bar she pulled out a cigarette and lit it with shaky hands. _Why?. Why did someone want to do this? What was the reason this time?._ Nothing was making sense to her as she mused every single possibility. Dragging the cigarette she managed to gather her thoughts and yanked her cell phone from her pocket. She didn't know if he'd answer but she needed answers – needed to know how serious this was.

Punching in the familiar number she waited with baited breath. Finally after what seemed like hours the person on the other end answered. His voice rang through her skull and she struggled to speak. _Snap out of it_ she yelled inwardly and sucked in a deep calming breath.

"Hi… It's me!".

* * *

**Dun dun duhhhhh. So here we go all, after many requests I've caved and number four is officially work in progress. I may have lost my muse slightly but there was no way I was giving up on this fandom, the scream films have been an integral part of my film life and I didn't have the heart to abandon it just yet.**

**So here it is in all it's glory for you lovely people to enjoy. This story is for you and I hope it lives up to expectation.**

**Peace out all,**

**Gwen.**


	2. Then I See Your Face

Dewey sat in his office and rubbed his face wearily. He couldn't believe the call he had just received. He hadn't heard her voice in eleven years. The man let out an audible groan and rubbed his eyes almost still in shock. It was bad enough that the murders had started up again, but now her resurfacing after all these years had truly thrown everything off kilter. Even though he knew she was alive he had buried her mentally, hence why he preserved her gravestone knowing that she wasn't in there. She was a part of his past, she had faded away along with their trauma. It was easier to move forward thinking of her as dead.

Dewey let his eyes wander to the phone and he could still hear her voice ringing in his ears. That strong Welsh accent – it was unforgettable really. And how he wished to see her in person, to hug her tightly and welcome her home to him and Sidney and Gale. But no, as soon as the official shock of the moment wore off he ordered her to stay away from Woodsboro, to not get involved. She was believed dead and it needed to stay that way no matter how selfishly he wanted to see her again. He shuddered as he thought about how close she truly was, only a state away; within a few hundred miles at the most.

He wished he'd asked her what in the hell she was doing in Vegas. Wished he could have found out about what she was up to now and had been the last few years. But the Sherriff in him wouldn't allow that, no he had a duty to do. His duty was to protect people and protect her he would. Protect her from suffering this all over again. It was bad enough that he, Sid and Gale were caught up in it already but it was a small victory that this time he could save her before it began.

His mind wandered back to that fateful day 11 years ago, the day he made one of the hardest decisions of his life. The decision to send her away, away from them all.

_Dewey was stood outside of the hospital emergency room his hands twirling nervously in front of him. His eyes were glued onto Sam who was lying motionless on the bed, wires going in and out of her body. There was so many. But she was alive, she had pulled through somehow. She had survived it and he was elated inwardly. He hadn't told the others yet after only receiving the news now himself and he wanted to but had orders from the chief of police to not breathe a word just yet._

_As if he was summoned the man in question walked up alongside him and ushered him to the seats opposite the room. "Mr Riley I need to talk to you about something" He said surprisingly softly as he pulled his hat off of his head and placed it in his lap._

_"If this is about statements I don't think any of us are ready to speak" Dewey said firmly. No he needed time to process this all before he could even begin to retell their experience._

_"Oh no it's not about the statements, they can wait till tomorrow. The thing I need to talk to you about or person should I say is Samantha Stafford. I've been speaking with the FBI and we believe it would be in hers as well as everyone else's best interests if we were to fake her death?" He asked cautiously knowing it was a very delicate subject._

_Dewey froze up at his words. He couldn't be serious. He couldn't be saying this, she had to stay with them. They were a family now, bonded by blood, love and hurt. "No way… No way she has no one else except us!" Dewey growled at him his anger bubbling to the surface._

_"I can understand that Mr Riley, honestly I do and I know it's hard but if she and Sidney stay together then the bigger targets they are. People have come after you three times and a string of people have been murdered along the way. If we tell people that she died then she can go on and have a new life, a safe life. And Sidney would also have a better chance of living as would you… There are more positives to this than negatives; you have to see this" The man commanded and Dewey was sure he would do it even if he opposed entirely._

_But hearing what he was saying truly made him think and his anger simmered down. As much as it would hurt to leave her go and to lie to his family, she'd be able to live a full and carefree life. She could finally live again, free from danger and murder. She wouldn't have to fear for her life any more. His head fell down onto his chest and his eyes were glued to the floor as the positives and negatives fought in his mind. "But she has no one. She has no family except us. She'll be alone for the rest of her life hiding this secret?" Dewey said to him his fears coming to the forefront._

_The officer nodded solemnly. "I know. But that's why she's the one we need to do this. As unfortunate as it is she has no blood ties, no next of kin. The only people who will know of her existence is the FBI and us. She'd never be found. And she'd start a new life, meet new people and make new friends" He put forward putting a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder. "I'm telling you this as you are part of her surrogate family and as one of the closest people to her then you should have some input, the FBI didn't want you to know this but out of respect I've told you" The officer confirmed kindly._

_Dewey just nodded ever so slightly. The energy left him completely. He was sending her away, she may as well be dead because he'd never see her again anyway. The thought tore through his body and he couldn't stop the stray tear escaping his eyes. "Okay… Do it. But you make sure she's completely protected. Promise me!" Dewey said standing up, the man doing the same thing._

_"You have my word Mr Riley, in a few hours we're going to transfer her to Huntington Memorial Hospital in Pasadena. There she'll be seen to by the best doctors possible and once she is fit and healthy once more she'll be given a new identity. She'll be constantly guarded during her rehabilitation!" The Chief spoke up as he looked on sadly at the devastated man._

_Dewey just nodded at him numbly and shook the mans offered hand. "I'm sorry for your loss" He sighed sympathetically before walking away from the room and the man. Dewey slumped forward against the glass of her room as tears continued to burn at his eyes. Looking upon her fragile form a sob escaped his lips as he realised this would be how he remembered her. How he would last see her. And he couldn't even say goodbye, couldn't tell her he was sorry that he was giving them the greenlight to do this. To ship her away from them all forever._

_And with a tearful final glance at her he turned his back on the room and walked towards where he knew Sidney was being tended to, Gale beside her. His feet felt heavy and sluggish and the closer he got the smaller his steps became and the longer the walk felt. He was going to break his best friends heart, he was the one who had to tell her and she wouldn't even get the chance to say goodbye either, to touch her skin and hold her hand one last time._

_Drawing back the curtain his eyes fell upon the bruised brunette who was lying on the bed and her raven haired companion who sat alongside her. His eyes met with Sidney's and it was as if she knew what he was going to say. Her whole body stopped and a sharp intake of breath reached his ears. "Please don't tell me she's gone Dewey… Please" Sidney squeaked out her hands gripping the rails of her bed tightly._

_"I'm so sorry Sid… She never made it off the table… I'm s-so sorry" He said his voice breaking as he finished his sentence. As soon as the words came out Sidney completely crumbled and doubled over on her bed an animalistic howl of raw pain bellowing from her mouth. Dewey ran forward and pulled her up into his arms as she sobbed violently and his heart disintegrated into dust at the pain he was causing his closest friend to endure. He looked to Gale who just seemed in complete shock and continued to mumble apologies into Sid's ear but his words brought no comfort._

_He knew there was nothing he could have done about it. But he still could feel the guilt swimming through him. And it hurt. It hurt more than he could ever have imagined._

Dewey shook his head, shaking the memories away. No, he couldn't think about that now. The right decision had been made, they'd had ten years of peace. But that was all over now. His palm slammed down on the desk as he thought of who was doing this to them. _I'll kill them_ he muttered inwardly.

Sucking in a deep breath he stood to full height and brushed himself off. Now was not the time, he had a job to do and that came before anything else including his emotions. Sam was safe and out of harm's way, now it was time to protect those closer to home.

He opened his office door hoping to get Sidney to come into one of the interview rooms to meet up with her cousin who had come to speak to him but that was put on hold as he stumbled across Judy and Gale arguing once again.

Gale spotting her husband before Judy growled towards him angrily. "Dewey will you explain to Betty Crocker that I have every right to be here right now. If there's another murder in Woodsboro…" She said but was silenced by her husband practically dragging her back into his office.

"That is not public information!" He moaned at her and she huffed loudly rolling her eyes at him.

"It's all over the internet Dewey!" She bit back almost exasperated. "The whole world knows before me!". Her hands flailed about as she tried to prove a point to her husband. She was pissed off. Mega pissed off. She was Gale Weathers, _Gale Riley_ she corrected mentally before continuing on with her rampage on the worn looking man before her.

"She wants to be involved with the investigation Sherriff" Judy grumbled the jealousy in her voice seeping through.

Gale huffed loudly and ran her hand across her head before rounding on Judy once again. "Hang on have you ever heard of the phrase I wrote the book on this… Because I wrote the book on this" And with those parting words she slammed the door noisily in the Deputy's face.

"Gale with all due respect I don't know how that pertains to this?" Dewey questioned keeping himself calm. He had enough on his plate without having this out with Gale right now.

"Because I wrote the book on this. The Woodsboro murders by Gale Weathers" She argued back her hands on her hips and posture stiff.

"But you're not a reporter anymore…" He spoke but she cut across him lifting her hand as a silencer. "Don't treat me as if I'm the media. I helped solve those murders three times remember, you and me together" She said her own voice softening as she thought of the two of them, of all they went through together.

"But I'm the Sherriff now Gale" He sighed trying to let her down gently but he knew it wouldn't do anything bar fuel the flames of her simmering temper.

"What are you seriously telling me you are not gonna let me help?" She scoffed almost ripping out her hair in frustration.

"I'm sorry but I can't".

"Alright then, well I'm going rogue. This is what I know how to do, what I'm good at" She growled at him determinedly before turning and storming away from him practically pulling the door off it's hinges.

Dewey could faintly make out her parting words to Judy. "Your lemon squares taste like ass". Skipping forward he came to a stop next to his Deputy. "They don't. They really don't!" He apologised on behalf of his wife and then turned to one of his officers who was beckoning him over.

"The girls are in interview room two" He spoke up pointing towards it and Dewey tipped his hat towards him before heading over to it. He took a hold of Sid's arm and led her into the room and instantly her eyes fell upon Jill. "Jill Hi" She said kindly and walked over to her cousin giving her an awkward embrace.

"Hi Sidney" She smiled back at her not really knowing what to say to the woman. She'd only seen her once before.

"It's nice to see you even under the circumstances" Sidney sighed solemnly and pulled away from her younger cousin. She couldn't believe how much she had grown. When she saw her last she was tiny and cute but not she had grown into a woman, tall and beautiful. "You okay? I heard two of you got phonecalls?" Sidney said getting straight down to business. It was bad enough that this was happening all over again but the fact that her only remaining family was getting dragged into it all.

"Yeah us two?" Jill said pointing to the pretty brunette to her left. "What's your favourite scary movie?" She said and Sidney rolled her eyes. She should have guessed they would have said that, it was a sentence that was burnt into her memory.

"It was the killers voice from the stab movies, or you know your life" A pretty blonde girl who was sat on the other side of Jill remarked off-handedly and Sidney just stared at her. The girl; realising her words smiled awkwardly at her and waved. "I'm Kirby by the way, their friend" She spoke looking to the two at the side of her.

Sidney nodded and looked away from her. Not because she was upset by what she said, that hadn't bothered her in the slightest, it was the way she was. That quirkiness that radiated off of her, the manner in which she spoke. It reminded her of someone from a long time ago.

"And you didn't get a call?" Dewey inquired cutting across Sidney's inner thoughts. Kirby shook her head at him her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

"Wait is that a bad thing? Does that mean I'm not going to live as long as these two?" She questioned an inch of panic coming into her voice.

"No. Maybe. Of course not… Just be careful" He said trying to correct himself as he saw the young blonde's face turn into a stunned expression. Shaking his head he stood and walked over to Sidney.

"Oh my god did you hear that I'm going to be next" Kirby blurted out looking at Jill who didn't know what to say. Dewey cringed at his words feeling bad for what he had said. Shaking his head he turned to Sidney who was stood there eyes transfixed on the short haired girl who was being mildly consoled by her friends.

"Dewey I shouldn't be here. Maybe I should leave town" Sid spoke tearing her gaze away from Kirby and looking at her oldest friend. Even though she was saying the words to protect those around her she knew a fragment of it stemmed from her need to escape. Her fight or flight mechanism kicked in for the first time ever a part of her truly wanted to just run away from it all and pray to god that it stopped. She didn't want to fight anymore.

"I'm sorry Sidney but that's not possible. You're part of a murder investigation now" Deputy Judy stepped forward a sympathetic look on her face.

"Nobody thinks you're involved Sid but right now everyone's a suspect" He sighed running a hand through his short black hair.

"And there was evidence in your car connecting you to the killer which makes you a material witness".

Sidney sighed and dropped her head onto chest. She should have guessed that was going to happen. That it wouldn't be easy. It never had been before so why start now. "Don't worry we'll have you under constant 24 hour surveillance" Dewey reassured knowing it meant nothing to her really.

Sidney just nodded and sent a look to the three youngsters in the room. She knew deep down that this wasn't going to end well. For any of them.

0o0o0o0o0o

The kitchen of the Roberts household was a hive activity. Kate Roberts was busy getting food prepared whilst Kirby and Jill were setting the table. Kirby walked past the door where Sidney was sat talking to Dewey and couldn't help but stop and stare for a moment. She was staying under the same roof as the woman whose life had gotten her into horror movies in the first place. "She's so pretty" Kirby exclaimed walking over to Jill with an arm full of dishes. "I bet she has scars everywhere?" Kirby questioned eyes wide with curiosity.

"Shhh" Jill shushed her expecting nothing less from the horror nut she called a best friend. Kirby shrugged and placed the dishes down on the table laying them out carefully.

"Her Mom was my sister" Kate spoke up as Jill walked to the other side of the kitchen to grab some juice. "I have scars too" She said quietly which caused Kirby to lean back slightly as she took in the woman's tone. Her mouth opened; resembling a goldfish whilst Jill hurriedly made her way back over to her friend.

"I am so sorry Mrs Roberts" Kirby spoke up apologetically inwardly cursing her own words once again. _Why do I always speak before I think?_ She groaned inwardly as tension began to fill the kitchen. Luckily Jill came to her rescue.

"She means knife scars Mom" Her daughter spoke up and made a stabbing motion with her hand.

"Oh well…. Fine."

Sidney leaned forward in her seat, moving closer to Dewey as they spoke. Even with the circumstances she had missed this. Sat talking to her dearest friend. "How are you?. How's Gale?" Sidney inquired and Dewey slumped forward slightly rubbing his face.

"I'm alright… And well Gale, it's been hard on her. Small town, small town husband. Not much to write about" He shrugged and Sid gave him a comforting smile. She knew what Gale was like, how she always struggled to stay in one place. Especially Woodsboro.

"Are you two okay?" She asked noticing the discomfort as he spoke about his wife. Something didn't seem right between the two of them.

"I read somewhere once that just when you think things can't get any worse, sometimes they don't. Sometimes they get better. Out of darkness by Sidney Prescott page 220" He smiled a small laugh escaping his lips and one left hers as well. She couldn't believe that he had memorised her book.

"You remembered" Sidney laughed lightly but it died off pretty quickly. She had other things on her mind, or more specifically someone. "Dewey is it just me or does that girl, Kirby, remind you of anyone?" She questioned carefully wondering if it was just the situation and the town they were in that were giving her these thoughts.

Dewey nodded knowing exactly who she was thinking of. "Yeah she does. I saw it on my very first run in with Kirby, and it got more noticeable with every other one of them" Dewey smiled wistfully. Sidney nodded glad that she wasn't the only one who could see it. "Her sense of humour is the same, she's reckless and speaks before she thinks. But she's a good kid" He finished with a small smile.

Sid sent one of her own back as her mind wandered to another person. "I miss her still you know" She spoke her voice soft and filled with sincerity. Dewey grasped her hand and squeezed it gently.

"So do I Sid" He said as guilt pushed its way to the surface once more. He'd had the luxury of hearing her voice again. But she hadn't. She had well and truly lost her for good.

"In that interview room today it reminded me so much of all us. When this started. Me, Sam and Tatum down the police station. You stood there with the Sherriff. It was like a de'ja vu" She spoke up honestly. It was like stepping through time and it hurt to see these kids being put through the ringer. Having their innocence ripped away from them, just as hers was.

"I know…" Dewey trailed off and looked at his watch. "I gotta get going" He said quickly standing up and walking to the door, Sidney on his heels.

"It's nice to see you Dewey. We've been through a lot together" Sidney sighed at him and Dewey placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"And we'll get through it again" He replied before exiting the house and walking down the path. "Goodnight" He said sending her a small wave to which she returned before he hopped in his car and drove off. She watched him depart before shutting the door and leaning her back against it. She wanted to believe Dewey's words, she honestly did, but something didn't sit right with her. Something big was coming. And it was coming for her again.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sidney was laying down in her room reading a book to ease her troubled mind. What a day it had been, all the blood that had been spilled in her name once again. Her ten years of freedom and peace were well and truly finished. Still she couldn't comprehend what was going on. Old wounds were being torn open, wounds which had been dealt with but with this happening all over again and she couldn't focus, couldn't rationalise her thoughts and deal with it in the manner she was used to.

And she knew she was a barrage of emotions. Scared. Confused. Angry. She was struggling to put everything together, including herself. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to finding Jill and her ex boyfriend, Trevor wasn't it, in her room. The boy had climbed in and out of her window and she couldn't help but have a flashback of Billy doing the same thing to her all those years ago. A slight shudder went through and as she sat there trying to put the pieces back in place when suddenly two pained cries hit her ears. Acting on instinct she sprung up from her bed and sprinted down the hallway following the cries from her cousin's bedroom. Opening the door her jaw almost hit the ground as she looked through the window the two girls were pounding on furiously. There in the neighbouring house was their friend, Olivia, being completely mutilated by the killer. Acting on instinct she spun on her heels and bolted it down the stairs and out of the house.

Exiting through the door she ran to the police car but found it empty. Sucking up the courage she pushed onwards to the Morris household yanking the door hard but it wouldn't budge. In a blind panic she picked up a plant pot which sat beside the door and launched it through the glass shattering it into pieces the girl's screams still ringing in her ears. Opening the door she ran up the stairs but the nearer she got the slower her pace became as her heart pounded furiously in her chest. Slowly she crept around the corner and a sense of dread overwhelmed her at the silence surrounding. Finally she made it to the girls bedroom and as soon as she did she wished she hadn't.

Gagging inwardly she had to hold onto the doorframe as she sunk down to the ground unable to look at the scene before her. Blood was sprayed across every single wall and young Olivia Morris was lying on her back on the bed, her insides hanging out and dangling down the side of it. She retched a little more before shakily getting further into the bedroom. As she did though the shrill ringing of Olivia's mobile phone hit her ears and she just knew she was meant to answer it.

Picking the phone up she put it to her ear not even asking who it was. "What?" She growled angrily down the phone as she clutched it a little too tightly in her hand.

"Welcome home Sidney, here's a preview of coming events" He spoke down the phone that same ridiculous voice changer at his lips. Her face darkened at his words and she ran a nervous hand through her hair.

"Why didn't you come for me? Haven't got the balls for that have you?" She barked trying to provoke him. All that fear she felt had gone, been blasted away by the rage that was flowing through her veins.

"Aww poor Sidney, always thinking this is about you? Always thinking you're still the star" He mocked her and her face contorted once again trying to register his words.

"This isn't a fucking movie?" She raged turning on the spot her eyes falling on Olivia's body.

"It will be".

"These are innocent people!" She spoke up strongly getting fed up with him already.

"Spare me the lecture. You've done very well by all this bloodshed, well what about the town you left behind? I've got plans for you. I'm going to slit your eyelids so you don't blink when I stab you in the face. You'll die when I want you too Sidney, not a moment before" He growled menacingly down the phone to her trying to scare her but it didn't have the desired effect. She'd heard all this before. All this shit. Before she could reply the other end of the line went dead and light footsteps hit her ears and someone calling out her name.

Spinning around she ran to the entrance of the door and came face to face with Jill who was trying to see around her. "Jill don't you dare look in there" She warned using her body as a blockade. She didn't want her to see her friend like that.

Jill's face blanched as she trembled and looked at Sidney. "She said you were the angel of death" She choked out, the words stinging Sidney but she didn't have time to say anything as a flash of a blade hit her eyes. Reacting on pure adrenaline she threw Jill out of the way and tackled the killer the two flying down the first set of stairs. She felt herself being slammed hard against the wall her head connecting with a smart painting which hung on the wall. Sidney reached out and grabbed it smashing it over his head but her small victory was short lived as he kicked her leg out from under her.

She only just managed to grab a hold of his wrists as he pounced on top of her the knife dangerously close to her neck. With every piece of her energy she slung him over the top, the momentum toppling them both down the stairs. She held in the hiss of pain as she landed with a thud at the foot of the stairs. Getting up before him she swung her foot around hearing him grunt in pain and before he could do a thing she kicked out once again, her foot connecting with his face. His entire frame fell backwards onto the floor.

Hearing a noise behind her she spun on her heel and came to face to face with several police officers who piled into the house. "Officers he's here!" She said turning to look where his body was last lying but she held in the frightened gasp as the spot she pointed too was empty. Officers rushed passed her out of the slightly swinging back door and a resigned sigh left her lips. The adrenaline faded and Sidney slid down the wall holding her head in her hands. Looking up she watched as Jill's ex Trevor bolt past her and up the stairs followed by Kirby who stopped to give her a sympathetic look before racing to her friends aid.

"Are you okay Ma'am?" A friendly looking officer asked her as he kneeled down in front of Sidney putting a reassuring hand on her arm.

"You need to look upstairs" She said unable to recount what she had seen up there. The man nodded and looked at his colleagues who made their way up the stairs as did she. As he walked away she caught sight of Jill who was clutching her bleeding arm, Kirby and Trevor shielding her. She wanted to run up and hug her but the frightened expression across her cousin's face practically slapped her away. She was frightened of her. Of what she'd brought back to this town. Sidney let out another sigh and rubbed her pounding head wearily. This wasn't fair, it wasn't fair on any of them.

Finally plucking up some strength she got to her feet and began to exit the house. As she did though she wished she hadn't as she could hear jeering from the newly gathered crowd. '_Get out of here Sidney'. 'You should have never come back'. 'This is all your fault'. 'Everyone dies but you'. 'You're the angel of death Sidney'_. The words rang in her ears and she ducked her head unable to look at them. Steeling herself she ignored the others and wearily made her way over to Jill who was stood to one side watching the scene unfold.

Jill though seemed calmer than before and when she looked at the girl she could see she wanted to say something. "You should get that checked out?" She said timidly and Jill nodded and pointed to her face with her good arm.

"So should you" She said pointing at the angry gash across her cheek. "I'm sorry for what I said in there, you saved my life… So thank you" Jill said softly and Sidney nodded relieved to hear the words. They seemed to block out the taunts that were dominating her ear drums a moment ago.

"Anytime. Come on let's go get ourselves checked out" Sidney said slinging an arm around her cousins shoulder and leading her to the waiting ambulances. She just needed to get away from these people, if it was only to the hospital.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sidney was sat on the bed in one of the hospital rooms. There was no broken bones and no lasting damage only a few cuts and abrasions and for that she was thankful. Stretching herself out a bit she could feel her body aching, the tumble down the stairs taking its toll on her.

Readying herself to leave she stopped when Dewey rounded the corner into her room his hat in his hands. Instantly she could tell something was wrong. He was pale and looked incredibly stressed. "You alright Sid?" He asked her kindly his voice wavering slightly as he spoke.

Sidney nodded at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll live… You okay?" She asked back taking in his rigid frame. He nodded his head and ushered her over to the bed easing her down onto it. "Dewey what are you doing? What's wrong?" She asked concerned by his strange behaviour.

"Sid I'm so sorry I lied to you, that I've been lying to you for all these years" He said the words spilling from his mouth before he could stop them. "It was for the best and I didn't really have a say in it I just knew what they were going to do" He continued and Sidney just raised an eyebrow at him wondering what on earth he was going on about.

But her inner musings were answered when someone else appeared in the doorway. Her mouth went bone dry and a chill went through her bones. She was sure her heart had stopped beating in her chest as she took in the person before her. No. No it couldn't. It couldn't be. She was dead. She died. She buried her years ago. She was a ghost, a figment of her imagination. I_ must have hit my head harder than I thought_ she said inwardly but the person in the doorway looked all too real. She was stood there, slightly heeled boots on. Black leather jacket on and long dark hair falling down to her midriff. Oh no she was all too real.

And it was confirmed when the woman spoke, that strong Welsh accent that she had longed for hit her ears.

"Hi Sid!".

* * *

**So I'm leaving it there for you guys, I know I'm so cruel but they are going to have an epic showdown in the next chapter. And I'm telling you it's not smooth sailing in the slightest.**

**So I hope you're enjoying these guys, cheers again.**

**Gwen!**


	3. This Will Always Be My Home

Sidney was sat there and she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. "Hi Sid!" The woman said timidly stepping a little further into the room her hands wringing nervously in front of her. **No. No No No No No.**

She didn't know she had stood up until she was standing only a foot away from the woman. She looked exactly the same as she did the last time she had seen her, except slightly older. She didn't know what to say or what to do. An awkward smile came onto Sam's lips as she watched Sidney try to decide what she was thinking.

And when she saw that smile anger boiled inside her. All the years of grief, of the pain and utter heartbreak of what she had gone through. Everything that her so called dead best friend had put her through. It surged to the surface drowning all of the happiness she felt at seeing her again as she had always wished. The rage and pain exploded out of her and of its own accord her hand shot out and she punched the girl hard in the face knocking her back into the wall behind her.

Sam staggered back holding her bleeding lip gingerly. She expected as much. She deserved as much. Sidney launched forward again and punched her hard in the side of the head and as much as she tried to protect herself it was impossible with the blows raining down upon her. Her head, her stomach, a kick to the leg sending her flat on her face on the floor and a sharp kick in the side. Dewey jumped forward and grabbed a hold of a screaming Sid pushing her back to the otherside of the room. "YOU!" She screamed angrily trying to push past Dewey to get another shot in at her but the man kept pushing her back. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" She screeched loudly as Sam got up to her feet rubbing the side of her head wearily. "YOU LEFT ME!".

"I'm sorry!" Sam uttered quietly hurt at just how violently her friend had reacted. She looked at Sidney but she couldn't meet her eye, shame flooding through her at her past actions. She could have seen Sidney, the FBI certainly wouldn't have been able to stop that. But she didn't. She selfishly stayed away to move on with her life and leaving Sidney in the firing line all alone. But even though she was partly to blame she wasn't blamed for the initial leaving.

"Sorry? Over ten fucking years and all you can say is sorry?" Sidney scoffed pointing at the girl her anger still burning as brightly as before. Sam looked to the ground unable to look at her. She looked so worn. So tired. And she knew she had contributed to it, had made her suffer on her own.

"I didn't have a choice Sid!" Sam said back building the courage within herself. No. She had to let Sid know what exactly happened. She wasn't all to blame, she didn't ask to be shipped away to the otherside of the world. "The decision was made without me even knowing. I woke up in a strange hospital with a load of strange men telling me as soon as I was fit I was being sent back to Wales with a new identity" Sam said pulling up her barriers.

"I don't give a fuck!" Sid yelled back stepping towards the woman but once again Dewey was stood between the two causing a barricade. "You had a choice to come back but you didn't!" Sidney barked. "You let me believe you were dead for over ten years. TEN YEARS. I mourned for you. I prayed for you every fucking day, I wasted four years of my life grieving for you. All while you were living a hunky dory lifestyle on the otherside of the world! I bet you didn't even care about me. About what I was feeling, I bet you were happy to see the back of me!" She bellowed the words spilling uncontrollably. She knew what she was saying was harsh and unfair but she couldn't help herself, all the rage she felt over everything was seeping from every pore at an uncontrollable rate.

Sam's face darkened at her words and she finally met Sidney's eyes. "Don't you dare fucking assume that just because I was sent away against my own free will may I add that I didn't care about you, that I don't care about you now. I died for you Sidney, I fucking died. And my life wasn't all hunky dory not in the slightest. Sure you grieved for me believing I was dead but you had closure, you had the chance to move on. I didn't. I knew you were alive, I had to see your face on books and on the news and in the films and there was nothing I could do to actually see you. Hearing your voice everywhere I fucking went but knowing that I couldn't speak to you face to face. It nearly killed me Sid. So don't you dare make me out to be a villain in all of this, it was out of my hands!" Sam growled back her own frustrations coming out. Not at Sidney but at what someone else's decision had done to them now.

Sidney blanched at her words but her face contorted into one of anger again. _How dare she?_. How dare she turn this around on her. "You still had a choice. You could have come back. But you didn't. Why didn't you come back?" Sidney shouted her voice breaking at the end of the sentence as her energy began to fade.

Sam sighed and leaned back against the wall pinching the bridge of her nose. "Because I wanted to keep you safe. I wanted to stay here with you but when they told me that it would be safer for the both of us to be apart then how could I look you in the eye knowing that I might just have put you in harms way once again. Huh? Do you really think I could have done that, put you at risk all because I wanted to stay with you. Not a chance. What the FBI and Dewey agreed on, thinking back to it all was the best. We had ten years of peace and I think a lot of that was because we escaped being victims by living independently" She argued trying to make the girl see sense but it was like talking to a brick wall. She was too angry and too emotional right now to see what she meant.

As soon as Sam said Dewey's name Sidney's head whipped around to the officer in front of her who looked at the floor in shame. "You knew…" She yelled her anger soaring once again. So not only had her best friend lied to her but so had her other one. Suddenly that alone feeling she hadn't had in years washed over her. "You knew she was alive?. You had something to do with it?" Sidney yelled rounding on the Officer who took a step back from her his hands raised in defensively.

"Sid. I'm sorry okay. They had to tell someone, I was sworn to secrecy otherwise it would have all been for nothing" Dewey pleaded with her but her eyes were steely and cold and void of anything. Rational Sidney wasn't there right now.

"I can't believe you. I cried in your arms for fucking months and all that time you knew she was alive… You could have stopped all that pain, you could have stopped it all Dewey!" She yelled aggressively swinging for him but he blocked her arm and pushed her to the side. Sam stepped forward putting herself between Dewey and Sid.

"It's not his fault Sid. Like me he didn't have a choice…" Sam said sticking up for the man stood behind her. Sid's face twisted once again and flushed red. She was sure, never in her life had she seen the girl so angry.

"BUT YOU DID HAVE A CHOICE. STOP SAYING YOU DIDN'T BECAUSE YOU DID!" She bellowed shoving Sam backwards into Dewey who managed to catch her before she fell over. "HOW COULD YOU DO IT TO ME? THE BOTH OF YOU. YOU LIED. YOU'VE LIED FOR TEN FUCKING YEARS!" She screamed loudly her hand clenching into a tight fist.

"We didn't want to. Do you really think I would do that to you intentionally Sid? You know me!" Sam said lowering her voice knowing that screaming back at Sidney wouldn't help matters in the slightly.

"I don't know who you are anymore… Any of you?" She said glowering at the two in front of her. Her whole body trembled with violent tremors and she felt like she was going to throw up all of a sudden.

"Please can we talk about this… Civilly and calmly. I know you're shocked and hurt and angry. It was a betrayal but please just let me explain" Sam begged at Sidney who's eyes were boring holes through her own.

"No… You lost that luxury, you lost that when you left. What are you even doing back here, bit of drama kicks up and then you come running… What missed being in the spotlight have you, missed being a hero?" Sidney spat nastily sarcasm dripping off of every word. She knew she was just being plain cruel but right now she was far too gone to care.

Sam sucked in a breath trying to keep herself calm but that was getting harder with each passing second. She could feel Dewey squeeze her forearm gently urging her to unclench her fist which she reluctantly did. Deciding that arguing wasn't going to work she decided to speak the truth. "No. I came back to help, to help the kids that were getting hurt… I didn't want you to be alone through this again. I came back for you Sid" She said holding back the tears that burnt at her retinas. She would not cry. She wouldn't cry. Not now. Not when Sidney had the power to destroy her.

Sidney scoffed at her words and laughed bitterly the sound stabbing at Sam's heart worse than any blade could. "Well you've had a wasted journey. I don't want you here… I don't want either of you near me… And you" She said stepping up to Sam so the to were practically nose to nose. "I wish you had died, I don't need you anymore. I liked it better when you were dead! And if you come anywhere near me then I'll gladly point the killer in your direction or do it myself!" She spat and with that she shoved passed Sam and stormed out of the room.

Sam watched Sidney go and her heart broke all over again. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe how badly she had taken it. Sure she didn't expect hugs and hello's but not this. Not to this extent. She'd underestimated just how much it had hurt Sidney. Dewey's gentle hand on her arm pulled her out of her musings and she instantly fell into his warm embrace. She held back the tears as she clutched him tightly not wanting to leave go. He understood what she'd gone through. "I can't believe it" She managed to choke out her voice muffled by his shirt.

He tightened his grip on the girl and smoothed her head affectionately. "I know. We just need to give her time, she'll come around Sam. She's just in a state of shock and doesn't know how to handle it" He said reassuringly hoping he was right. He knew Sidney. He knew that she didn't mean the things she said to the girl. She would never say those things with malice. Not to anyone and especially not to Sam.

Finally the two broke apart and looked at one another. "Are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she?" Dewey asked pointing to her lip which blood still trickled lightly from him.

"I've been through worse" She laughed dryly but there was no true laughter behind it. "I should have stayed away. I should have listened to you" She sighed sadly rubbing the back of her neck trying to ease the tension in her.

Dewey gave her a sad smile and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should have… But I'm glad you didn't… And I know deep down Sidney's glad to see you. We've missed you, I've missed you. And if anyone can help me catch this son of a bitch then it's you" He said confidence in his voice. She gave him a watery smile and placed her hand over his.

"I've missed you too Dewey, the last ten years have been hell… Pure hell…" She said and he nodded knowing how rough it was all too well. "I'm sorry I'm holding you up, you're the Sherriff and you have a duty to do" She said as she grabbed his hat off of the floor and placed it on his head. He smiled a goofy grin at her and laughed lightly. "Go, go do your job. I'll ring you when I've found somewhere to stay and we'll have a chat later yeah" She said needing to get out of the hospital as fast as she could. She felt suffocated and stifled in the room.

"Promise?" He asked and she nodded her head and he pulled her in for another hug breathing in her scent. He had missed her. So much. And even with all the horror that was going on around them he hadn't felt so happy in a long time, just to have his friend back in his arms. "Okay, see you later" He waved as he left their embrace and walked out of the door.

Sam picked up her bag and also left the room wanting nothing but air. It was all too much, a whirlwind of emotions. Eventually she got outside and instantly lit up a cigarette taking a huge drag of it the nicotine soothing her body ever so slightly. She flopped down on the bench beside the door and continued to smoke it the surrounding silence comforting.

_Why didn't I listen to Dewey?_ She groaned inwardly. _Why did I think this would be a good idea to come back?. I should be getting ready to go home, to go back to little Amelia who was waiting for her mam to come home._ She groaned audibly realising just how much worse things were. She'd potentially left her daughter motherless, all because she wanted to come back. She cringed at the thought but knew it was a possibility, there were always casualties when Ghostface reappeared. Sidney hated her, she was far from home and all alone. Pulling out her phone she was getting ready to ring Claire and Amelia to tell her little girl how much she loved and that she was going to be a little longer than she expected when someone sat down on the bench next to her.

"Uhh excuse me?" A feminine voice asked and she sent a small glance out of the corner of her eye to see who was talking. "Could I borrow a lighter?" She asked sweetly and Sam turned to look at her nodding and she handed the petite blonde it.

As soon as she looked at the girl though she saw her face drop in complete awe. _Shit_ she mumbled inwardly realising why the girl was looking at her the way she was. Of course the people here knew who she was, everyone here knew who she was. "Oh my god…" Was all that left the girls lips as she looked at the dark headed woman next to her. "You're… You're Sam S-" She began but Sam interrupted her.

"Sam Stafford… The one and only!" She laughed bitterly dragging at the cigarette harder. Everyone knew her names… Her original name and her new name.

"But I thought you were dead. I mean you were killed by Roman Bridger ten years ago?!" Kirby questioned not meaning to be as blunt as she sounded. She just couldn't believe it. The woman who was as infamous as Sidney Prescott was sat next her smoking a cigarette.

"I was!" She replied with a shrug feeling uncomfortable about talking about all this but she had no energy what so ever to tell the girl to fuck off and mind her own business. She'd opened herself up to this when she first stepped back in Woodsboro. "Didn't stick!".

Kirby let out a dry chuckle at that. She had heard from sources and Sidney's book that the girl was witty with a dark humor. "I can't… I just… Sam Stafford is still alive. Talk about a plot twist. That'd make one hell of a movie" She said without thinking and shuddered at the dark glower that the Welsh woman gave her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!" She said kicking herself for doing exactly the same thing she had to Sidney a few hours earlier. "I tend to say things before I speak and I'm a big horror movie and Stab buff and I guess seeing you in the flesh… it's just mad!" She corrected and Sam just nodded at her.

She knew the girl didn't mean any harm. She was young and in a media obsessed generation she couldn't blame the girl for her reaction. Hell every newspaper in America would kill to know she was alive. "It's alright" She said in reassurance to the girl. "Oh those films… I don't know how anyone could like them" She said making polite conversation with the girl. When she turned to actually look at her she could see her eyes had red rings around them as if she'd been crying.

"I liked them because of you. You're character or well you is an absolute badass, is that true in real life?" Kirby asked still completely starstruck.

Sam laughed at the girls words. She was bolshy she'd give her that. "I don't know, you know what films are like. Over dramatize everything" She said finishing her cigarette and stubbing it out but she instantly grabbed another, pulled the lighter out of the blonde's hand and lit a second up before handing it back to the girl. Kirby noticing that she still hadn't lit her own up did and gave the small firestarter back to Sam.

"I don't know. Rumour has it you're a tough one and I mean you should have died, but look you're still here, soldiering on" Kirby grinned lightly at her unable to control her words and questions. "I'm Kirby by the way, Sid's cousin Jill is my best friend" She said extending her hand to Sam who shook it gently. Hearing that she was friends with Jill made her realise why the girl looked so sad. She'd heard about the first two girls as well as the most recent one.

"Nice to meet you Kirby. So I take it the girls who have been murdered were your friends?" She said not realising herself how blunt the question was. She saw the girl flinch at the question and sighed. "I'm sorry that was rude. But I'm guessing by your reaction I'm right?" She said and Kirby nodded at her. "I'm sorry for your losses, it's hard at first I should know and I am not going to lie to you. But you seem like a tough one so I'm sure you'll soldier through" She said with a reassuring smile using the words that Kirby has just said to her.

"Thanks" Kirby said with a grim smile. She was still in complete shock at who she was talking too. "I'm sorry if I embarrass you but I really have idolized you and Sidney…That's why I'm acting, well kinda crazy" She said awkwardly and Sam gave another hoarse laugh.

"I'm certainly not someone you should idolize kid, I'm not as perfect as those films make me out to be. Not by a longshot" She spoke honestly leaning back against the bench so she could get a better look at the girl. She was pretty, very quirky and definitely a tom boy but with a feminine twist.

"Oh no not the character you from the films. I mean you, actual you. Everyone knows what you did, the sacrifices you made, the strength you showed and how brave you were or well still are. If I was even a scratch on you then I'd be happy" She spoke with a shrug looking down at her shoes in embarrassment.

Sam smiled at her kindly. "You're too sweet, you're still young. You probably have those qualities you just don't know it yet" Sam offered up. She thought the girl would grate on her nerves but she hadn't. She had helped to take her mind off of the Sidney ordeal, had brought her down back onto the real earth and was talking to someone who was going through what she did fifteen years back.

"Maybe?" She shrugged as she finished her cigarette and threw it down on the ground. "So have you seen Sidney yet?" She asked wanting to move off her. She never liked speaking about herself and when she had one of her life long heroes next to her then they were far more interesting to talk about.

Sam tensed up as her confrontation with Sidney flashed across her mind. "Yeah I've seen her" She said with no tone what so ever. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk about this to a total stranger and a kid no less.

"She give you that?" She said pointing to her split lip which throbbed angrily now that she knew it was there. Sam nodded hoping she would get off of the subject soon. "Looks like you showing up didn't go down too well then… Never thought Sid had it in her… Always thought she was the brains and you were the brawn, looks like she's got a big right hook" She inspected and instantly groaned as she realised what she had said once again. Her stupid mouth running away with her. "God I'm sorry I did not mean it like that. You're not stupid and I'm not saying Sidney is weak… Argh I'm just going to shut up now. Think I've embarrassed myself enough for one night!" She groaned dropping her head in her hands.

Sam shook her head again. She should have been mad at her saying that but she wasn't. She couldn't find it in herself to shout at the girl for her words. She was right to some degree she supposed. "Again stop apologizing its fine. I'm not glass. I'm not going to break at every little comment someone says" She said tapping the girls forearm. "And if you must know no it didn't go well. Not that I expected it to" She shrugged sending a glance to the girl next to her.

"Well what do you expect she did think you were dead for ten years" Kirby said and Sam rolled her eyes at the girl.

"You are probably the bluntest person I've ever met…" She laughed lightly. The girl obviously was someone who spoke her mind and she couldn't help but remind her of herself when she was that age. Straight to the point.

"I don't like to beat around the bush, takes too much of my time up" She chuckled lightly rousing one out of Sam. "It's just shock I suppose isn't it. The way Sidney reacted. I was the same when I thought my hamster Trixie had died, I wouldn't bury her for three weeks, just kept her in a shoe box next to my bed. The surprise when all of a sudden she pushed the lid open and started running across my bed… Well let's just say I was so freaked out I ended up actually killing her. It's not nice" She said and Sam just raised an eyebrow at the youngster.

"Did you really just use a hamster analogy?" She questioned completely baffled by the blonde beside her. Kirby nodded a small smile on her face.

"What it's cute and I didn't have anything else to use!" She snorted and Sam couldn't stop the smile that came to her face.

"As strange a comparison as it was I do get what you're saying… But I don't know, I didn't deserve it but I did. In the end of the day I could have come back, but I didn't. Let her believe I was dead for ten years and that's bound to leave a mark" She groaned not knowing why on earth she was telling this quirky girl what had happened.

"She'll get over it. Right now we've got worse things to worry about than friends rising from the grave, like a serial killer who seems to be butchering all my friends" She sighed her fun demeanour evaporating. She liked to hide behind her sarcasm when things got tough she laughed at inappropriate moments, said inappropriate things and well just oozed inappropriateness.

"I bet you're terrified… So how are you waiting out here. Is your mom coming to pick up?" Sam asked looking at the girl who had a sad expression on her face.

"No" Kirby said shaking her head. "I drove here with Jill, my mom and dad work away a lot, trying to delay going back to a big empty house especially when there's a murderer on the loose who has a thing for teenagers" Kirby grumbled quietly a hint of anger in her voice. Her parents knew what was going on in Woodsboro, but they didn't seem to care that their little girl was right at the middle of it all.

"You're on your own?" Sam asked and Kirby nodded at her when suddenly an idea came to her head. It was a long shot but it was worth a go. "Have you got anywhere to stay?" Kirby said and Sam shook her own head.

"Nah, think I'm gonna check into a hotel or something" She said with a sigh as exhaustion began to creep up on her.

"Well I've got four spare bedrooms going, a fridge full of beer and food and a huge stack of films if you're interested. It'll save you money plus I live not too far away from Jill and that's where Sid's staying. So you'll be close by" Kirby offered and Sam shrugged pondering over the situation.

It would be easier. Cheaper. Closer to Sidney. She might not have wanted her near but she had to stay close, otherwise it would have been pointless her even coming back. Plus she'd rather not leave this young girl all vulnerable and alone in her house, not at a time like this. "You know what Kirby. That's probably the best thing I've heard all day!".

0o0o0o0o0o

Sidney was sat in the Living room of Jill's house, a small whiskey in her hand. Her head was reeling, her hand was throbbing and she was a big ball of emotions. Not only was her dead friend alive but her PA had only gone and been murdered. She still couldn't wrap her head around it all. Sam was alive. She was still alive and had been all of this time. Anger swelled deep within her once again but so did the pang of delight and she couldn't tell which one was the dominant emotion right now.

She felt hurt. Betrayed. Abandoned and lied to by the one person she thought she would always be able to rely on, who would always be right there by her side. But at the same time she was so happy. Hearing that accent which she'd craved to hear for years, seeing that face which had become as recognizable as her own. That's all she ever wanted ever since her '_death'._ And now she had it she didn't know what to do.

She thought back to the altercation in the hospital and shuddered. She didn't mean all of what she said. And she'd seen how much it had hurt the girl. Probably more than the punches and kicks she delivered to her. Her hand throbbed a little harder as she remembered her vicious attack she had launched on the woman. Now that she regretted. And what made it worse was that Sam didn't even fight back, didn't even try. She let her do that, let her beat her up.

Guilt swam into her stomach and she knocked back the whiskey trying to ease the tension inside of her. Now that she'd calmed down she finally could analyse it all, take in everything she had said. And now she could see where the woman was coming from, why she did what she had. That wasn't to say she'd forgiven her not by a long shot, but she was willing to listen. To truly listen to what she had to say without lashing out.

She knew she had to get that outburst out of her system though, if she hadn't got it out instantly then it would have festered like an infected wound until the explosion would have been a hundred times worse. She sighed loudly and ran a nervous hand through her hair. She needed to speak to her, she needed to get things straight. But she didn't know where she was. Sidney contemplated ringing Dewey but stopped before she started. His betrayal stung just as bad as Sam's. No she wasn't ready to deal with him just yet, one obstacle at the time.

She retreated back into her mind mentally debating what to do with herself. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't heard Jill enter the room her phone in her hand. "Sidney" She spoke snapping the older woman from her musings. "I've got a message off Kirby" She said and Sidney furrowed her brows at her. _Ahh the blonde girl_. "She says that Sam is staying at hers if you want to get in touch" Jill finished jotting down Kirby's address and number for her cousin.

Sidney couldn't believe it. It was as if the Welsh woman knew that she'd want to talk eventually. "Thanks Jill" Sidney smiled lightly at her cousin who nodded and turned away out of the room. If Sid had been paying any sort of attention she would have noticed the dark look on Jill's face as she scurried back to her room.

She that there for a while longer, piecing together what she was going to do until finally she came to a decision. With shaky hands she grabbed the keys for her replacement rental and grabbed the scrap of paper off of the table. She had to see her.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kirby and Sam were sat down on the large red settee having just finished the tour of the ridiculously big house. "You've got a nice house I have to say" Sam said looking around the living room once again. She noticed the huge DVD collection on the wall and walked over to it scanning the collection and she wasn't surprised to see it was mainly horror films. She shuddered as her eyes fell on the Stab series and she turned away from it and sat back down.

"Yeah it's alright. Do you want a beer? Vodka? Whiskey?" Kirby asked walking over into the kitchen area and opening the fridge.

"I'll have a vodka please. Aren't you a little too young to drink?" Sam laughed watching as the girl got some ice and put it into two glasses, pouring the neat vodka on top.

"Hey I'm in my house, I can't cause any trouble here" She chuckled lightly walking back into the living room and handing the older woman a drink. She nodded her thanks and took a sip, the liquid burning her throat and chest. Kirby placed her drink down on the table and run back out to the kitchen grabbing a small bag of peas from the freezer and tossed them to Sam. "Your face looks like it hurts, this should stop it swelling too much" She said kindly and Sam instantly put it too her throbbing jaw.

"Thanks!" Sam replied kneading the peas gently on her face. "How are you feeling now? Three of your friends in one day that's a hard thing to handle" Sam asked and Kirby just shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her drink.

"I wasn't really close to Marnie and Jenny, I mean we used to be but we all just drifted apart. But Olivia…" She trailed off rubbing her face. "It was always me her and Jill, it's just… It's weird. I can't get it out of my head watching her getting, getting butchered" Kirby shuddered and Sam put a gentle hand on the girls shoulder squeezing softly.

"I know how you feel… Literally. It's horrible. I had nightmares for weeks, maybe even months. You've just got to try and stop thinking about it. Thinking about how you could have stopped it and what you could have done differently. Because there's nothing anyone could have differently. He would have found a way to kill her no matter what. It's a sick talent of his" Sam spoke in a soft and soothing voice.

Kirby nodded grateful for the advice. She needed someone to speak to, someone who understood. And who better than the person who's been through it three times. "Do you find it hard?" Kirby asked wording her sentences carefully for once. "Having friends?".

Sam nodded putting the peas down onto the table. "Oh yeah. I've had one friend for the last ten years. Sure I have acquaintances but I don't get close to anyone anymore. That's not to say you should do the same, to be honest I went the wrong way around it. You need people around you, not isolate yourself because it'll drive you mad" She half laughed putting her hand on the young girls knee.

"I bet" Kirby spoke turning her head to look at Sam. "When will he stop. Why is he doing this?" She questioned her voice filled with anger.

"I've been trying to work that out for the last decade. Crazy is as crazy does" She sighed giving the girl a wry smile. "Come on let's chuck something on the tele, try and take our mind off all this and wait for it to blow over" Sam posed and Kirby nodded getting up and walking over to the tv but she loud ringing of the doorbell diverted her.

She walked to the door and looked through the peep hole surprised at who she saw. Opening it she came face to face once again with Sidney Prescott. She wasn't sure she would come and talk with Sam but she'd told Jill to give the woman her address and her gamble had paid off. "Hi" Sid said standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Come in" Kirby said standing to one side and allowing the woman access to her house. She couldn't believe she had Sidney Prescott and Sam Stafford under her roof right now. "She's just through there I'll leave you two have a talk. Just don't go launching my mom's fancy new lamps at her alright" Kirby laughed trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Sidney nodded and watched as the girl ascended the stairs to her bedroom. Sucking in a breath she cautiously walked through into the large living room. As soon as she did the woman's cerulean blue eyes met hers and the room instantly went thick with tension.

Neither woman spoke as they just stared at each other, both trying to work out what the other was thinking. Sid sucked in another breath and stepped a little further into the room. "Can we talk?".

* * *

**So another one down. Will they make up? Or will their relationship continue to deteriorate. Can they ever trust each other, can they even survive.**

**Thanks all for the positive feedback and I sincerely hope that you're enjoying this as much as I'm writing it. Reviews are welcomed with open arms and are very much appreciated.**

**Until next time folks.**

**Gwen.**


End file.
